


The Rise of Orion: Beyond the Archetype

by JD-Winters (JonahDanteWinters)



Series: Rise of Orion [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As I am changing it and your are told most my version of the cannon in the story, BAMF Optimus, Back Story Telling, Bayverse Optimus Called Orion, Bloody Thirsty Overprotective Prime, Crossover, Cybertronian Slang, Dimension Travel, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Touch Optimus' Stuff, Don't Touch Thier Stuff!, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, For the Bayverse Side of the Story Any Way, He Reaches Grimlock's Shoulder, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knight Optimus, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE, OOC Optimus, Optimus Has Wings, Optimus is Primus' Son, Optimus is Very Tall in This, Optimus is the 13th Prime, Optimus' Energon is White Not Blue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Optimus, Protective Dinobots, Protective Grimlock, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Saber - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triple-Changer Optimus, Two Optimus', Two Ratchets, Why Did I Write This?, Wrenches Being Throw, and the youngest of the Original, lots of swearing, slight crack, to many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahDanteWinters/pseuds/JD-Winters
Summary: Sam has been living in another dimension (TFP) when suddenly to familiar faces appear accompanied by four Dinobots? As old friends re-unite plans long his laid are set in motion. An a darkness long forgotten beings to awaken. And all past and dead Primes REALLY need to mind their own business. (Set in Season One) Part 1 of the 'Rise of Orion' Verse. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net, AO3 & QuotevUsername for Accounts Are All: JamieDanteWinter-JDW





	1. An Unexpected Arrival P.S. Dinobots Aren't Extinct

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: I don't any of the characters they belong to Hasbro. This is a non-beta story and an adaption of FelinaTheDevil22's Story Rebirth that I have been given permission to write. (If you read the original, don't expect them to be exactly the same as I am making a few changes to the plot and dialog.)
> 
> P.S. Optimus' Bi-pede form is the one from Age of Extinction/The Last Knight. His Alt mode is the custom Western Star Truck (Semi) and reaches up top movie Grimlock's shoulders. and Sam is slightly OOC (basically how I personally feel he should be, meaning his personality/character is going to have a sprinkling of Jack Darbyness in it.)
> 
> The Rise of Orion Theme Songs:  
> Rise – State of Mind (Main Theme Song)  
> For the glory – All good things  
> Champion – Barns Courtney  
> Man or a Monster – Sam Tinnesz  
> Live Like Legends – Ruelle  
> Torches – X Ambassadors  
> My Demons – Starset  
> Believer – Imagine Dragons  
> Warriors – Imagine Dragons  
> Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons  
> Don't Mess with Me – Temposhark

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival P.S. Dinobots Aren't Extinct**  
  
Sam had been in this new dimension for roughly four years in Jasper, Nevada to say thigs were weird for him was an understatement.  
  
When he first arrived, he had thought he would never see his Autobot friends again that however had changed within the first seven months into the Third year of living in the new dimension when accidentally stumbled upon an abandoned Energon mine and meet Team Prime (This dimension team of Autobots) and their human charges.

* * *

Sam was walking home from school back to Jack's (where he was living) when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, causing the teen to cover his eyes using one of his arms, and stumble backwards slightly as he was temporarily blinded.  
  
Sam lowered his arm as the light died down, and noticed that his vision was still blurry when he heard a shockingly familiar baritone voice ask "Ratchet?" in Complete disbelief.  
  
"Optimus?" Was the shocked reply from a voice that could only belong to Ratchet "I… How are you here? Where are we? Is… IS THAT A DINOBOT?!"  
  
Now able to see again Sam was shocked to see the familiar green medic and flamed leader in front of him although he looked very different from the last time he had seen the flamed prime. Looking over at Ratchet, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered expression on the CMO's facial plates.  
  
Suddenly feeling curious and slightly suspicion once he had calmed down Sam asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Catching the Autobot's attention they both turned at looked in the direction the familiar voice had come from. "SAM?" The two exclaimed in perfect sync Shocked confusion fill their tones.  
  
"Yeah it's me so how did you both get here?" Sam inquired once again.  
  
Looking at each other they replied, "We don't know" causing Sam to frown in confusion, before he was brought out of his thoughts by Optimus' confused baritone voice asking "Sam How… How did you get here?" slowly.  
  
"A few months after everything that happened in Chicago I was going to visit my parents and had to go through the city on the way there. As I was driving a spacebridge pillar that had been missed and was buried in rubble malfunction and the next thing I know I was waking up here" Sam finished and saw a flash of guilt, regret and remorse flash over the faces of the two metallic titans when he mentioned what the media had dubbed the Battle of Chicago.  
  
"Hey, it's not either of your faults," Sam stated firmly knowing exactly what was going through the heads of the two Cybertronians. He looked at both of them "Neither of you or any AutoBot were to blame. If anything, it was Megatron and Sentinel's faults. So why don't we go find some materials to build you guys a base and get you some where same. The Dinobots can stay here for now and help when we get back" Sam suggested.  
  
_To Be Continued…_


	2. Building a Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I don't any of the characters they belong to Hasbro. This is a non-beta story and an adaption of FelinaTheDevil22's Story Rebirth that I have been given permission to write. (If you read the original, don't expect them to be exactly the same as I am making a few changes to the plot and dialog.)

**Chapter 2: Building a Base**  
  
The drive to the scrapyard was peaceful, as Optimus and Ratchet filled him in on the latest news.  
  
"So, these 'Creators' were really, a Quintesson called Quintessa, one of a race of techno-organics created by one of the original thriteen and was serving Unicron?" Sam asked in confirmation, with a million thoughts swirling through his head after hearing about all that's happen to Optimus and Ratchet's death kill Sam a little, but refused to let it put him down as Ratchet has back and alive, and Optimus was safe.  
  
"Yes" Optimus replied in confirmation. Although, the news about Ratchet and Lockdown having a violent history irked Sam, and made him wonder what had happened.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked out the window and realised they were at their intended destination. Hopping out of Optimus' cab, Sam looked the two that holo-forms that appeared either side of him.  
  
Optimus' holo-form stand at a good tall 7ft, his muscular and well-toned figure evident through his dark blue skinny jeans and grey shirt, which was covered by a black leather jacket with flames on the end of the sleeves and a pair of dark blue converse that looked to have constellations on them, on his feet. He looked to be in his late-twenties/early-thirties, and had black hair with Cyan tips styled like Tony stark at the end of Ironman 3, with light stubble and bright blue eyes.  
  
Ratchet was half-a-foot shorter than Optimus standing at 6'5, and looked to be in his late forties judging by the grey in his dark brown hair; his eyes were also the same cyan blue colour as Optimus'. Ratchet wore a simple blue button up shirt with black pants, a white medical jacket and a pair of black combat boots.  
  
"Well" Sam said cheerfully "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

It took a few trips to get enough metal, and by the time they had gotten back from the last trip, it was lunch. After taking a break and grabbing something to eat, Sam and the bots began building, using the blue prints that Ratchet had created as a guide.  
  
It took all night to get it done, and Sam had told Mrs Darby (Jack's mother) when she rang that he was staying the night at base. It wasn't really a lie, so Sam didn't actually feel that guilty.  
  
While the Dinobots slept Ratchet continued to tinker with Optimus helping him. Knowing he would only get in the way, Sam walked to the entrance of the cave, sitting cross-legged. It would take a few more days before the base was big enough to walk around in easier, but for now it was large enough to let them all sleep.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts when a familiar voice said _'Well if it isn't our little prime'_  
  
Sam snorted, taking the now glowing Matrix of Leadership out of his pocket. Optimus had given it to him temporally, saying that the teen needed to "Catch up with his fellow brothers and sister".  
  
Holding it in both hands, he rested them on his lap as he leaned against the metallic entrance, eyes closing as he took a deep breath and focused on the gentle humming emanating from the Matrix.  
  
And Soon enough he was Drawn into the Matrix's world.  
  
_Blinking Sam looked up, smiling when he saw twelve familiar bots._  
  
The first one he noticed was prima, the first Matrix-bearer and the first to be born on Cybertron, making him the leader. The way his white armour was designed made him look like a prince (Which technically all the primes are princes/princesses of Cybertron). Out of all of them, he was the wisest, but could be a bit of a problem since he was convinced that he is almost always right. With the Star Saber held proudly in his one of his servos.  
  
The second was Vector Prime, a gold and emerald mech with a white beard, who was the guardian of space and time. He was the serious one, and considered the balance of order and chaos in the universe.  
  
Alpha Trion who was stood next to Prima, and was Optimus' mentor for a period of time, was the third Prime. His armour was purple and red. He had the ability to record history, predict the future and change the universe itself with the help of his Quill and the Covenant of Primus.  
  
The fourth Prime is Solus Prime, a purple and silver femme known as 'The Inventor', and was the first femme ever created. She was intelligent with a supportive personality, however though she had temper. Grasped in bot h her servos, was the Forge of Solus Prime with the head of said forge touching the ground.  
  
Micronus Prime, a teal and white min-con, who was the first of many, was the fifth. He was the conscience and moral centre of the Thirteen. Since he had boundless reserves of energy along with a clever and quick-witted mind it allowed Micronus to predict what his brothers and sister will do before they even know. However, he had a tendency to be quite grouchy.  
  
Alchemist Prime, a slightly hunched grey mech, was the sixth Prime to be created. His lenses which were permanently stuck on his optics allowed him to see both the physical and spiritual cycles of Universe in equal measures. Alchemist was both intelligent and curious.  
  
A brown ad red combiner named Nexus Prime, or as he is also known by 'The Wizard of Forms', was the seventh Prime. He was unpredictable, proud, powerful and the prankster among the original Thirteen.  
  
Onyx Prime, or 'Lord of Beasts' as he was known to some as, is a large brown, black, silver, grey and gold winged mech. He is the most spiritual-minded of the Thirteen, and has the ability use the Triptych Mask which allows him to cast his spirt across vast distances to communicate with the dreams of far-off beings, or track the journey of a Spark making it's way to the Well of All-Sparks.  
  
Amalgamous Prime, a tall brown mech capable of taking on any form he chose, was the Ninth Prime to be created. He was known as the 'First Transformer' and the 'Master of Forms' and was the trickster of the group along with Nexus.  
  
The tenth Prime was Quintus Prime, a silver and lime mech, who was the scientist and strategist of group with a mind second to none, and was a proud mech who created the Quintesson race. He can also be quite sarcastic when he wants to be.  
  
Liege Maxim, a dark green and black mech who was a good strategist and master manipulator with a dark sense of humour to match his dark personality. Liege was Sam's least favourite.  
  
Only two of the original Thirteen were missing. The first was Meagtronus better known as 'The Fallen', who was cast out of the Matrix's world or as they called it the 'Realm of the Primes' by Primus and the other Primes.  
  
The second was Optimus Prime the youngest of the Thirteen, who had been reincarnated and was currently assisting Ratchet.  
  
The last bot there was Rodimus Prime, formerly Hot Rod. He was an orange, red and gold mech with no specially forged equipment. But being a wrecker he more than made up for it in confidence.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again," Sam greeted, and yelped as Rodimus picked him up. "Hey, fragile human here!"  
  
"Sorry" Rodimus said sheepishly, and cupped his hand under Sam. An excited grin forming, "I saw how you meet the bots nice going Kiddo!"  
  
"It wouldn't have happened if wasn't for a certain Vector," Sam stated dryly giving the bot in question a pointed look, and earing surprised looks from Everybot except for Prima and Vector.  
  
Solus picked up on this and stared at the two disapprovingly. "You Didn't Tell Us!"  
  
"We were going to eventually," Vector replied defensively holding his servos up in surrender with his golden optics open wide.  
  
"Probably when it would no longer matter," Nexus muttered.  
  
Sam chuckled at the older bots "Well, you know now. And I mean you wouldn't even know if Optimus hadn't urged me to talk to my fellow brothers and sister… the afthole." Sam pointed out, grumbling the last part.  
  
"LANGUAGE!" nearly all the Primes chided.  
  
Sam sighed, and looked at Rodimus. "Think we can get a Prime refund?" Sam asked the Wrecker Prime curiously.  
  
Rodimus laughed. "No, but you need to be tested on how much you remember of your Prime training."  
  
"What about my powers" Sam asked, looking at Prima "Do I still have them?"  
  
Prima shook his head. "No, but we give them back to you over time."  
  
"Know this young one, one day… you will eventually become a Cybertronian," Alpha Trion added "But not yet… Now is not yet the right time."

* * *

Soon enough, Sam was back in reality and noticed that he was being held by Optimus, and that he was still outside.  
  
Stretching, Sam asked, "How long was I out?" and handed the Matrix back over to Optimus, whom returned it to where it was kept stored in his chest over his Spark.  
  
"Two hours" Optimus replied concern filling his tone. "Are you alright?"  
  
A sigh escaped him before could stop it. "Just been thinking."  
  
"Oh? On what may I ask?"  
  
"You can ask me anything Orion," Sam said smiling, then sighed again "I've been thinking about the war. About what happened on our Earth, my parents. You guys. What am I going to tell the bots on Team Prime, if I tell them at al. I kinda hoped that after everything was over I Chicago that you guys would get a break. I guess I was wrong." Sam Informed Optimus sighing once again when he reached the end of his sentence.  
  
"You are not wrong to hope for a better path for those in which you care for; we will walk that path eventually, my dear friend… but you must tell the others the truth soon rather than later. One way or another." Optimus replied, which caused the teen sat on his had to sigh once again.  
  
Optimus sent a small reassuring smile towards Sam as he began to kneel down "Yeah, I guess so." The teen yawned. Standing up and holding onto one of Optimus' digits tightly to steady himself.  
  
"I need sleep… Dammit! I have nothing to sleep on." Sam grumbled yawning once again.  
  
"you are fortunate that Ratchet thinks ahead," Optimus informed the tired human while chuckling. "There is a mattress, sleeping bag and pillow located near Ratchet and I."  
  
"So that's where Ratchet Fragged off to when we came back from our last daytrip," Sam thought out loud, smiling as Optimus lowered him to the ground before getting up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Come on, we best sleep. We still have a lot of work to do over the next few days, possibly weeks." Optimus ushering the teen back inside the cavern base.  
  
_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't forget to leave comments in the comment section below and let me know what you think. )  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


	3. Here Comes Barricade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I don't any of the characters they belong to Hasbro. This is a non-beta story and an adaption of FelinaTheDevil22's Story Rebirth that I have been given permission to write. (If you read the original, don't expect them to be exactly the same as I am making a few changes to the plot and dialog.

**Chapter 3: Here Comes Barricade**

Stretching his arms over his head, Sam yawned loudly as his back cracked, causing him to sigh in relief. A quick check of his phone told him it was 8:30.

... Which came with the realization that school and his first period started in half an hour, and it took an HOUR to get there from where he was. He might just make it in time if speeding was involved.

Looking around Sam noticed the bots making a clearing opposite from his current location. _How did I sleep through them tearing away rock?_

"HEY, Optimus! Ratchet!" The teen shouted, walking towards them but staying far away enough that he wouldn't get hit by a rock. "Could one of you guys drop me off at school? I'd call Team Prime for a ground bridge, buuuut I'd rather not deal with the questions. It's _waaaaaay_ to early for that."

Sam shuddered at the thought of deal of dealing with questions from Ratchet this early.

"I'll take you," Optimus volunteered, walking towards the human and transforming into his Western Star Truck alt mode, and opened the passenger side cab door. The next words came through the radio as the flamed leader's holo-form slowly formed in the driver's sea. "we may have to speed, but I'm sure we can get away with it."

* * *

Sam didn't fail to notice Jack and Arcee parked and waiting at the school when they arrived. _'Great just what I need'_

"Shall I pick you up once you've finished school?" Optimus asked his holo-form turning to look at Sam.

The teen paused for a moment. "Yeah I'll tell Jack and Arcee that I'm getting a ride from a friend, and I'll be on base later on," Sam opened the cab door but paused turning to look at Optimus' holo-form. "And try not to strangle Rodimus is you speak with him... even if he is a pain in the aft."

Optimus chuckled as Sam exited his cab. "An accurate description."

 _"HEY I CAN STILL HEAR YOU GUYS YOU KNOW!"_ Rodimus squawked.

Sam snorted, "I'll see you after school."

"See you then _Sammy_ " Optimus replied teasingly as Sam closed the door, and watched as the blue and red Western Star Semi drove off.

Sam walked over to Arcee and Jack, giving the latter a one armed hug which was returned in kind, "I'll be getting a ride from a friend. So I'll see you guys a few hours after school."

Before Arcee could reply Sam shouted "C'mon! Were Gonna Be Late!" and grabbed jack's wrist and hurried into the school just as the bell rang.

* * *

When Sam, Jack, Miko and Raf got outside after all their classes were done for the day, Sam was not expecting to Optimus' to parked in front of his high school in their alt modes. Arcee was nowhere in sight, but Sam noticed that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were there.

Although he wasn't excepting Barricade to be there either.

"OH Man, what did you guys _do_ to get Optimus here? Miko asked dramatically, raising an eyebrow at him and Jack.

Jack shrugged, while Sam tried to act like nothing bad was going to happed and said "Don't know. See you at base."

"Seeya!" Miko Called out, while running to Bulkhead.

Raf waved as walked to Bumblebee with Jack following him.

Sam jumped when his phone rang, and was glad when he heard the flamed Optimus talking on the other end of the line.

But he was less so when heard Optimus say, "When I block Barricade as he comes towards you, get in my counterpart and GO! My counter part does not know who I am."

Sam signed, walking slowly towards the Optimus of this dimension. "Yet. Be _careful_ , I'd rather not deal with a public stunt and get interviewed. I'll meet you at your base either later today or tomorrow. Bye"

Closing his phone and putting back into his pocket, Sam watched as Barricade started making his way towards him. True to his word as per usual, Optimus drove in front of the 'con as Sam broke into a sprint. Wrenching the door open and landing in roughly as the door slammed shut, he yelled, "DRIVE! We've Got a Decepticon, SO _MOVE_!"

Optimus didn't need to be told twice. He raced down the street momentarily knocking the breath oit of Sam but he soon recovered. Looking out the side window, Sam cursed in Cybertronian as he saw Barricade gaining on them, his Optimus not far behind.

"What is going on, Samuel?" Optimus asked calmly, though there was a hint of annoyance in his baritone voice.

"See that police and truck? The police car is a Decepticon known as Barricade. The flamed truck is.." Sam faltered for a moment. The truck is an Autobot called Orion, an old friend of mine." It wasn't a lie so Sam had no reason to feel bad. "Barricade is after me and I'm not quite sure why, so I'll explain what I can when we get back to base."

Sam looked out the side view mirror again. "Annnnd they're gone, _Thank Primus._ "

"Why is Barricade after you?" Optimus asked, Interrupting Sam's internal worrying about his Optimus.

"It's a _Long_ story. Again I'm not quite sure and I'll tell you what I can at base so I don't have to repeat myself. It's... Quite complicated." _' 'Quite complicated' is an **Understatement** there Sam.'_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. )  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


	4. That Could Have Gone Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I don't any of the characters they belong to Hasbro. This is a non-beta story and an adaption of FelinaTheDevil22's Story Rebirth that I have been given permission to write. (If you read the original, don't expect them to be exactly the same as I am making a few changes to the plot and dialog.)
> 
> TP = Team Prime  
> BV = Bayverse

**Chapter 4: That Could Have Gone Better**

"What dose Barricade want with you?" Arcee asked, her expression looking stuck between anger and worry. This was due to the fact that Optimus had informed Team Prime and their human charges what had happened leaving the school, and Arcee was the first to start asking questions. "And how do you know this Orion mech?"

"Well, Orion's isn't actually 'Orion' anymore," Sam answered, ignoring for now since the residual energy the Matrix left behind on him was kinda of turning him into a shinning homing beacon of ancient Cybertronian energy for any bot.

"Before I introduce you to him and his Autobots what do you think about the theory of inter-dimensional travel?"

"It's not possible." Ratchet scoffed.

"But what if it _was_?" Sam asked suddenly getting impatient. "What there was a major malfunction in a space bridge or someone was transported from a dying world by an ancient powerful being? Say a powerful being like _Primus."_

In the silence that rained over the base you could've heard a pin drop, until Miko suddenly exclaimed, "IT'S ALREADY BEEN DONE HASN'T IT?! Are you from another dimension? Is this Orion guy and his bots?" The teenage girl shot off in quick succession.

"Well, Yes, Oribeon and his bots are from another dimension. And to answer your first question Miko, Yes. I'm from the same dimension as them, about four years ago is was going to visit my parents when there was a major space bridge malfunction."

"Why?" Raf, Bumblebee and Ratchet asked at the same time.

"Be-because... because in that dimension Earth was _fated_ to _become. Just. Like. Cybertron._ Fro-from what I've been told." Sam finished heavily.

"And so I guess four years after I went missing, or however long it's been for them, that Primus must have decided that Orion was better here and brought the Dinobots and Ratchet with him. I was on way my back to Jack's when they suddenly just appeared." Sam explained

"So where were you last night?" Jack asked

Sam laughed sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck replied " Haha... Well I've been helping them build their new base, but I have no idea how barricade got here, it could be that Shockwave built some kind off dimension bridge before he died; Unless it was Soundwave... In which case I'll have to get Ratchet to help me look into it."

Sam huffed indignantly, replying, "I'll have you know that I was his assistant. I know each Autobot inside-out like the back of my hand, and I'm rather decent at repairing non-lethal wounds. Drove Orion nearly insane when we would team up on him when his check-up was due ."

"That's really mean," Raf laughed. While Ratchet who was working at the monitors snorted.

"That's what happens when you leave Ratchet, Orion, check-ups and me alone; Ratchet can be quite evil and devious when he wants to be." Sam grinned. "Anyway, let me call Orion first, then I'll ring Ratchet. Don't worry, I'll put it on speaker so you can all hear."

Reaching into his jacket pocket Sam grabbed his mobile, and called Optimus' number and proceeded to put it on speaker.

"Sam, are you all right?" The concerned voice of one Optimus Prime asked, making a few people and bots jump, not expecting to hear such a familiar voice.

Sam rolled his eyes with a fond shake of his head. "I'm Fine. The real is though is whether or not Barricade is alright. Last I saw, you were chasing after him, and that usual means that a 'con's about to be torn a new one.

"I didn't tear Barricade a new one." The flamed Optimus replied dryly. "I tore him apart. _There is a difference you know._ "

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you?"

"Currently at base. you are on speaker."

OH, Hey Ratchet!"

"You'll be having a check-up when you get back here, Sam," Ratchet replied gruffly, with a hint of warning in his tone.

"BUT Ratchet!" Sam whined "I'm _Fine_! How's the construction going, by the way?"

"How Is, not How's. And use proper language Mister." Optimus chided, earning singers from the humans, Arcee. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, While Optimus and Ratchet (TP) raised an optic-ridge.

Sam scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "Argh! Fine. _How Is_ construction going?"

"It's going well so far. The Dinobots are quite useful when they're behaving, the stubborn afts. Where are you?" Ratchet asked.

"At the other Autobot base," Sam said cheerfully. "You're also on speaker, so watch your language Ratch."

"How old is the youngest?"

"... Tweeellllve?"

"TEWELVE!" Both his dimensions Optimus and Ratchet screeched, Ratchet continuing while everyone in hearing range winced. "OF ALL THE _IRREPSONILBE..._ "

Ratchet then proceeded to start swearing in Cybertronia; Sam recognised some of the words which would even make Unicron flinch.

More Cybertronian cursing/yelling could be heard, as well as Optimus' soothing voice could be heard in the back ground trying to clam down the enraged green Autobot medic.

Sam looked at Team Prime over his shoulder, who looked shocked at the language the green CMO was using. "We might as well wait; Ratchet will calm down."

"Eventually." Sam added as an after thought.

"Why is Ratchet bothered by my age?" Raf asked in confusion.

"Because Ratchet is a down right overprotective mother hen who wields wrenches, a saw and a blaster," Sam deadpanned, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I AM NOT!" The white and orange medic protested.

"Sometimes _your_ not," Sam said " but Orion's Ratchet _defiantly is."_

" _This Is Going To Be Sooooooooo Much_ Fun!" Miko muttered sarcastically to Bulkhead, whom nodded in agreement.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. )  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


	5. of Overprotective Bloody Thirsty Primes and Packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See start of first four chapters. 
> 
> A/N: will be changing Bayverse Optimus' name to Orion in up coming chapter then changing his second name his is however still a Prime. Optimus also reaches up to half way up Grimlock's faceplates instead of his shoulder. (Yes I know there is some serious mass displacement going on since Optimus' vehicle mode is still the custom western star semi, his height will be explained later.)

**Chapter 5: of Overprotective Bloody Thirsty Primes and Packs**

Ratchet now calm, Sam asked, "Where are Grimlock and the others?"

"Recharging," Ratchet answered. "which is what you should be doing after what happened."

"Yeah", Sam mused. "Speaking of Barricade, any idea how he got here? My bets are on Shockwave or Soundwave."

"A good bet; you would probably win," Ratchet agreed. "Only way to find out is ask Barricade, but _somebot_ got too overprotective

"Sorry" flamed Optimus replied not sounding at all sorry.

Sam rolled his eyes "Sure you are Optimus, we have to make some rules, the first one being don't become an _Overprotective Blood Thirsty Prime._ "

The human and bots laughed, while TP (Team Prime) Optimus looked Slightly alarmed.

"The Second one should be don't let Sam play with technology," flamed Optimus shot back childishly.

"Rule three: Don't get yourself killed if you can kill the other one."

"Rule four: Don't scream like a little girl. it hurts our audios."

"Rule five: Don't make kinky noises when your fighting Megatron... or any other 'con for that matter."

Tears streamed down Miko's face from laughing so hard, while everyone else choked.

"Rule Six," flamed Optimus growled, "Don't make out with pretenders."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Sam exclaimed his cheeks flaming bright red. "Rule seven: Don't get tangled, left hanging upside down, and have to wait for help."

"Rule eight: Actually have a _plan_ before setting off a bomb."

Sam faltered. "FRAG!"

"I believe I win," Optimus said smugly.

"Rule Nine," Ratchet piped up. "Don't squeal through check-ups, Optimus. Samuel and I win."

Sam laughed "IN YOUR FACE-PLATES PRIME!"

You are both mean," Optimus grumbled. "I hate you both."

" _Lair_ ," Sam and Ratchet said at the same time, Sam continuing "I have to go so I can let you lot finish the base. Chat later, bye!"

Before they could reply, Sam hung up and put his phone away. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him (minus Miko, who was still trying to calm down from her laughing fit.) "What?" he asked innocently.

Arcee raised an opticbrow." Overprotective blood thirsty prime, no playing with technology, kill or be killed, screaming like a little girl, interface noises while fighting, making out with pretenders, wires, bombs, and squealing. Care to explain?"

"Okay so Orion is actually called Optimus Prime..."

"Wait. WHAT?!" Jack and Miko interrupted.

Ignoring them Sam continued "... He's overprotective, I may have blown something up, Optimus was going to sacrifice himself, I _don't_ scream like a little girl, he made sex noise while fighting Megatron once, a pretender seduced me and it tasted like _diesel_ , Optimus got tied up during a battle, I put a bomb on Starscream and killed him, and Optimus _did_ squeal one." Sam finished matter-of-factly. "We both have amusing stories to tell."

" _You_ offlined _Starscream_?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"With Will and Que's help, yes, I Did. Not the first 'con I killed," Sam replied easily with a hint of pride, leaning his crossed arms against the rail.

"Who did offline first?" Arcee, Jack and Miko asked together. The first frowning, the second curious and Miko jumping up and down with excitement.

" That would be Megatron; shoved the Allspark, which is raw energy into Megatron's spark. Offlined quite painfully."

"THE FIRST 'CON YOU KILLED WAS _MEGATRON_?!" Miko yelled. "What was it like? Did you get robo-blood-"

"It's energon to robo-bloog Miko" Jack corrected while Sam said, "Primus! you need biology lessons on Cybertronians."

"Shut up, Mini-Ratchet." Miko snapped glaring at Sam, and giving Jack a pointed look.

Sam groaned "Why am I always either nicknamed Mini Ratchet, Mini Bumblebee or Mini Optimus. It's annoying. Actually, when Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and I were hanging out, we were called Trouble."

"Trouble?" Arcee snorted "You couldn't have been that bad."

"We blew the base up once," Sam deadpanned. "Que helped."

"We stand corrected." Jack commented.

"... And Optimus let that happen?" Ratchet asked, astonished.

"He actually tried to stop us, but ended up accidently touching a button and nearly all of us died." Sam and the other humans winced. "I still remember the scolding we got."

"I'm never letting you be alone with them," Arcee said firmly with Jack adding his input, "Agreed."

Sam snorted "Too late there 'cee. Plus we also have Dinobots so I wish you _good luck._ "

"Dinobots?" Miko squeaked, Raf asking excitedly "you met _Dinobots_?"

"Yep. And they, especially Grimlock, have grown quite physically attached to Ratchet and I. You can blame Optimus for that," Sam huffed.

"What did Optimus do?" TP Ratchet asked, opticbrow raised.

"The Dinobots work like a wolf pack." Sam explained "Optimus is considered the Alpha, and because Optimus, Ratchet and I are close, the Dinobots see Ratchet and I as close friends to Optimus, so they know that we have to be protected."

"So you, Optimus and Ratchet are as family to them?" Raf asked, eyes going wide and sparkling with awe.

Shifting uncomfortably Sam replied "That's one way to put it,"

"Raf, you got that part wrong," Miko sighed "Since Ratchet and Sam are around Optimus a lot, both have been marked as the Alpha's from scent. Sam and Ratchet would be seen as Optimus'... property, in a sense. Anyone who would dare to touch them without Optimus' permission will have the Alpha's wrath brought Upon them." Miko looked towards Sam "Am I write?"

Sam nodded his head. "Miko since when do you know so much about wolves?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wolves are interesting," Miko shrugged.

"So you can't date anyone?" Raf asked raising an eyebrow.

 _'what was with all the raised eyebrows?'_ Sam thought to himself.

"Not without Optimus' permission," Sam answered, _'not that I'd want to'_ , ignoring the shocked looks. "Reason why Mikaela didn't last long. Found out she was cheating on me, and Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee and the wreckers had to hold Optimus back so he didn't kill her. Trust me, they all wanted her dead, but they knew better. It took me days to the lot of them to leave Mikaela alone."

"Jesus," Miko Breathed, eyes wide. "Remind mind me never to touch you when he's around. I'd rather not get squished."

Sam laughed "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's the bots that should be worried; Optimus doesn't take to kindly to another pack adopting me, and neither does Hatchet for that matter."

"Will both mine and Ratchet's counterparts attacks us?" TP Optimus asked looking concerned, while Arcee looked disturbed, which was understandable.

"As long as you don't touch me, unless you have a good reason to, at least until they trust you." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Trust me, if what happened in out original dimension had never happened, you lot wouldn't have to be so cautious. But Ratchet and I are the last ones of the original pack; Optimus has every right to be overprotective. Hell I even died once saving his life. He meet the original Primes, they brought him back to life so I could fulfil my destiny of resurrecting Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership. And the only reason he was offlined was because Megatron kidnapped me!"

Sam Straightened, and began pacing back and forth. "Do you know how many were offlined? Jazz, Arcee, Elita-1, Chormia, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheelie, Que, Mudflap, Skids, Ratchet, the Wreckers... Sentinel Prime doesn't count as the fragger betrayed us then, shot and turned Ironhide into rust with his Cosmic Rustgun!" The teen ranted.

"Sentinel betrayed us?" TP Optimus asked, optics narrowing.

"Yeah; the fragger joined up with Megatron so they Cybertron to Earth using hundreds the spacebridge pillars that Sentinel created, to enslave the human race and total Chicago in the process!"

"They fought in front of humans?" Arcee asked disapprovingly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not the first time; the humans in that dimension know about both Autobots and Decepticons. Look I'd love to tell you the whole story but I'm tried. So I'm taking the ground bridge and heading back to jacks. It's Saturday tomorrow so we'll organize a meeting then. So Goodbye and Goodnight."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. )  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


	6. Megatron's got Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See start of first four chapters. 
> 
> TP = Team Prime  
> BV = Bay Verse  
> Orion = Moive Optimus Prime  
> Optimus = TF Prime Optimus Prime
> 
> P.S. My Quotev & Fanfiction.net accounts have been changed to the name J.D.Winter

**Chapter 6: Megatrons got Competition**

The Location of where the meeting had been decided that it going to be held at the new base.

Sam frowned when he spotted only Ratchet at the entrance of the base. Where's Optimus and the Dinobots?"

"Taking an energon mine," Ratchet answered, net looking the slightest bit worried judging by his casual stance of leaning against the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. "He'll be back in half an hour, maybe less."

Nodding his head; Sam lead the way into the base and whistled "You've out done yourself Ratchet. The base looks _amazing_." He looked at Team Prime. "What do you guys think?"

"You're not worried that Optimus is taking on an army of Decepticons?" Miko asked bewildered. "Dude I don't think even our Optimus could survive that!"

Ratchet and Sam looked at each other, and snorted " Miko, those 'cons are mini-bots compared to Optimus or Ratchet; Especially Optimus! Add the Dinobots and this war could be over in _seconds_. Optimus will send the lot of them screaming in fear ,and hopefully leaving Earth, before you can say 'scarplet'."

"And that includes Megatron," the green CMO added. "From what I gathered, the Megatron in this dimension is a deception wannabe compared out Megatron." He looked down at Sam "I mean I'd probably be able to offline him."

"Most likely," Sam agreed. "What better way to tell Megatron that he's got Competition than by taking over a mine; even if he doesn't leave Earth, because lets face it he's to stubborn to do that. The point still stands that the Autobots wont be so easily defeated."

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Exactly. Now we why don't we move things to the rec. room?" the medic suggested, while bending down and offering his servo for Sam to stand upon.

Laughing Sam stepped onto the CMO's offered servo, and held onto a digit as he was lifted. "We humans are a seriously bad influence on you bots."

"The rec. room was a good idea," was all the medic said, as he placed Sam on his shoulder, and gestured for the others to follow as he began walking.

"Wow," Arcee breathed from her position behind them, the doors closing with a rumble. "This is amazing ."

The femme replied as they walked into the rec. room, which had a modern design with some traditional features. Sam looked around them room and noticed that someone had started craving intricate designs into the stone walls.

"Hey Ratchet?" Sam asked catching everyone's attention. "Where the stone carvings come form? the weren't there the last was here."

The green medic chuckled "That would Optimus' work." Ratchet shock his head before continuing, "He wanted the base to feel more like home, so don't been surprised if you find any Cybertronian styled carvings thought out place."

"You guys built this place in a couple in of days?! It's _amazing._ " Bulk head said.

"It's alright." green Ratchet replied grudgingly, Sitting down on a Cybertronian sized chair, Sam holding on tightly to Ratchets shoulder plating for balance. "I'm still adding a few touch ups here and there, but other than that it's coming along alright."

" _Alright_?" Everyone repeated, except TP Ratchet and Optimus whom merely raised an opticbrow. "Ratchet, it's amazing, and you know it. Take a compliment once in a while, stubborn aft."

"Language!"

"Like your any better!"

"Why you..." Ratchet growled glaring at Jack. "You're the stubborn aft."

"You are!"

"No. you are"

"You!"

"You!"

"Are you two done bickering like an old married couple yet?" Miko asked, sounding bored from where she sat up on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"NO!" They both shouted, glaring at miko, then looked confused. "wait what?"

A deep rumbling laugh came from the left, and they looked to see a massive flamed Optimus Prime standing in the door way, Smiling. His upper body was covered in energon, though the flamed titan didn't appear to notice, scratches and dents covering his body. Three fresh gashes started from the of his 'collarbone', ending just above where his spark was.

"Starting the party without me?" the flamed Prime asked raising an optic-ridge. "we've got a few crates of crystallised energon; enough to last us for a few Earth weeks."

"Nice going, Optimus" Sam grinned, holding onto Ratchet as the medic hurried to Optimus' side. "I'm guessing you meet megsy, then?"

"Yeah; put the punk in his place." Optimus answered, with a dangerous glint in his optics, making some of the bots nervous.

"you can chat later" green Ratchet said gruffly. "Once you lot are fixed, you can tell us how the mission went."

* * *

Soon enough, everyone (bot) was seated.

Both Ratchet and Optimus' had their own seats while Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the sofa. Grimlock was curled next to the flamed Prime's chair, Strafe doing the same at BV (bayverse) Ratchet's chair. Slug and scorn were curled up next to the sofa.

Miko, Raf and Jack were with their Guardians, while Sam was cradle protectively next BV Optimus' spark, Who had his legs crossed under him, and leaned against the arm of the large comfy throne like sofa. peacefully.

Arcee still slightly annoyed that she couldn't be near one of her partners, but less so than before, having accepted it, plus she still had Jack her first partner.

"How did Megatron handle seeing you and the others?" the green CMO asked, breaking the atmosphere and effectively snapping everyone out of their shock at the size of the large Prime.

"The leaking glitch is incredibly arrogant," flamed Optimus stated, and ignored the shocked looks from his choice of words. "Knocked that out of him when I broke the side of his face."

Ratchet snorted "Eloquent."

"I had thought so to," the flamed leader shot back.

Miko raised her hand "Yeah, um. what are we going we going to call you? cuz I don't known if you noticed but there are two of you," Miko deadpanned.

BV Optimus froze in thought for a moment, the replied, "From know on you can just call me Orion."

"of you course you would just go back to using the name Orion." Ratchet grumbled.

Orion ignored the comment, instead turning his helm to look at his shorter counterpart. "I believe you have questions?"

Optimus looked startled for a moment, but it was instantly replaced by a neutral, slightly curious expression. "Yes, I do. What is the history of your dimension?"

Sam and Orion exchange a look.

_Will you be alright to listen to this and add any details?_

Hesitation, then a nod from the human. _Yes_.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed, and made most of them expect for the green CMO, wonder what the history was between the Autobot leader and the human teen.

* * *

_"This Will not end well," Nexus muttered._

_"Think positively!" Solus scolded her brother._

_"Fine! I am positive this will not end well."_

_It will be alright," Vector said calmly._

Eventually, _Alpha added silently._ It will be alright eventually, Brother."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. :)  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


	7. Alright Kids! It's STORY TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See start of first four chapters.   
> Hey Guys! I'm not dead but I have finally finished all my coursework meaning I can once again get back to concentrating on writing fanfics from you guys. Also I'm planning on writing a Iron Man 3 fic that majorly diverges from the films canon so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Coming Soon: Rise of Orion: Shorts. basically a seires that will be dedicated to explaining the stories of things mentioned by the MCs (Main Characters) but never explained in the MS (Main Story), as well as some random one shots/shorts set in this Verse but not part of the MS.
> 
> Bay Movies Ratchet = "Ratchet Talking in Bold" & his name in bold = Ratchet
> 
> Orion = Movie Optimus Prime  
> Optimus = TF Prime Optimus Prime

**Chapter 7: Alright Kids! It's STORY TIME!**

Telling them about the before and after events of the Battle of Mission City came with only a few interruptions.

By the end of it, Arcee and the others had... Well, 'blown a fuse' as the Cybertronians would say.

"You were _shot off a building_?" Arcee hissed, standing up and looking torn between attacking or sitting back down. Thankfully it ended up being the latter, as the femme sat heavily on the sofa between her friends. "You are..."

"Brave?" Orion offered at the same time **Ratchet** said, **"An idiot?"**

"Thanks the for the support Hatchet." Sam deadpanned earning a pointed glare from the green medic. "I feel absolutely loved right now. and 'cee, I was fine. Orion was there; couldn't been in safer servos... uh, hands."

"I have a feeling that falling to your death wasn't the worst thing to happen," Miko commented with a mixture of fear and excitement shining in her eyes.

"Poor 'Bee," Raf whined, from where he was being cradled by his guardian. "Starscream shot his legs off!"

"Hey, Bee's okay," Sam reassured the boy. "Ratchet fixed him, didn't you Ratch?"

 **"I did,"** the green CMO confirmed, and Raf relaxed at the confirmation. However, the look of hurt the flashed over Orion's faceplates went unnoticed, by everyone/bot bar Sam, Optimus and both Ratchets.

"Hey. Raf, if you don't want to hear anymore that's okay." Sam said softly, as Jack added "I'm sure Bee can take you home."

"No, I want to hear the rest. I'll be ok." Raf replied, as Orion gave a slight nod of his helm. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, I became the Human-Cybertronian Ambassador," Sam said. "I spoke on behalf of the Autobots, and fought tooth and nail to make them recognised citizen's of Earth."

"The civilians know of the Autobots and Decepticons?" Optimus asked, disapprovement clear in his voice.

Orion didn't look to pleased with the tone. "There was no other choice, Especially when the Fallen was after mio am- Sam! (1)"

"Who?" Miko asked.

"Megatronus Prime," Orion replied.

"Still not my fault," Sam said, with his hands up in surrender. "The damn Allspark was absorbed into my body and made the Language of the Primes. I was painting those damn symbols everywhere!"

_"At least you don't have to put with the Allspark constantly going on about waffles.(2)" Rodimus commented rather unhelpfully._

" **Then the 'cons pretender 'human' Alice came along,"** Ratchet commented in disgust.

"Yes," Orion agreed. "I believe, _**Sammy** here, _ that you said and I quote, 'it was like being humped in the throated by a mountain OX', and had a diesel-y taste, if I'm not wrong?" the flamed Prime teased, his baritone voice taking on a playful lilt, shocking the other, who didn't know Optimus' voice could even sound like that.

Sam groaned in dismay and disgust. "Shut Up! I feel like I'm going to puke... Wait, _how_ did you find out about that anyway?"

"Bumblebee."

"OH, C'mon! REALLY?!" Sam huffed . "Anyway, on with the story... Hang on a kilk, we skipped Orion's Death!"

"ORION DIED?!" Miko, Raf, Jack , Bulkhead and Arcee yelled, while Bee beeped.

"I would lay down my life to protect Sam," Orion said seriously, a digit absentmindedly rubbing Sam's back. "As would any of my Autobots."

Sam sighed, the soothing back rubbing quelling his sudden snappiness. "That still makes me uncomfortable. What does it matter if I killed Megatron and brought you back? I still failed. We lost so many Autobots... Friends... Family..." Another sigh escaped the teen, but it was laced with sadness.

Comforting mechanical clicks and purrs escaped the knight holding Sam, causing small vibrations through his servos and through Sam. "You did not and have not failed; you saved us countless times Sammy. We are in _your_ debt."

"And in yours, Orion," Sam replied smiling up at his friend, then looked at **Ratchet**. "Actually, I pretty sure that everyone is in Ratchet's debt with the amount of times he saved us. Both Ratchets, actually."

"Agreed" Optimus and Orion replied, smiling slightly.

"Let's just continue with the story," Both Ratchets grumped, and glared at each other as everyone else chuckled.

"Well," Sam started, "This all began when I was speaking with Mikaela..."

* * *

"Earth nearly went _dark_?!" Miko squeaked, with her eyes wide open, hugging a cousin to her chest after the story was told. "And you really said _give me your FACE_?"

Orion nodded his helm. "Yes. and yes I did."

"Violent much?" Ratchet said, raising an optic-ridge; Miko, Jack and Raf nodded their agreement with that statement.

Sam laughed. "You think that's _violent_?! Primus, this universe is so PG rated compared to our dimension."

"An apt description there Sam," Orion chuckled.

While telling the story, the dimension hopping Prime, had shifted so that he was now lead across the comfy throne, legs dangling over one arm rest and a servo resting on the other supporting his helm, with other draped across his midsection; while Sam sat cross legged on his chassis.

"Speeeaking of accurate descriptions," Sam said, and looked at the Ratchet of his dimension. "I still don't know what happened with Galloway and since _Orion here_ won't tell m, Ratchet, _you will_ tell me what Galloway said."

Orion shifted slightly nervously. " It does not matter."

Sam glared at the tall, flamed Prime. "It's been kept from me for _years_ Orion. I deserve to know. RATHCET, what did Galloway say?

 **"He called Orion a 'pile of scrap metal,"** **Ratchet** answered, looking annoyed. **"As I said before, that fool is _terribly_ misinformed!"**

"HE SAID _WHAT?!"_ Sam yelled, jumping up to his feet and paced back and forth across Orion's chassis. " That MOTHER FRAGGER! I'm gonna shove a bullet down his throat, and kick _so hard in the aft, HE'LL be at PLUTO IN A LIGHT YEAR!_ "

"Sammy it does not matter any more," Orion said softly, using a digit in order to stop Sam and rub his back soothingly. "He was dealt with, remember?" the red and blue mech asked cocking his head to one side as he looked down at Sam.

The teen sighed, sitting back down and leaning into Orion's comforting touch "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry;I-I shouldn't of shouted, but Galloway makes me feel so _angry_."

"Shouldn't _have_." Orion automatically corrected. (3)

"SERIOUSLY!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sorry. My Bad," Orion replied sheepishly.

 **"You're not the only one," Ratchet** growled ignoring the brief exchange between Orion and Sam. **"Should have poisoned the fragger."**

"Wish you did," Sam grinned wistfully. "But the video of what Will did was the best thing ever."

"That was my favourite part in the story," Raf piped up, sounding oh so innocent.

"Yeah, it's one of favourites too," Jack and Sam agreed together, a sad smile making its way onto the latter's face. He remembered back when everything had felt just like a story right out of a story book. However reality had to set in at some point and when it did, it both destroyed and shock you to your core, and just the thought of that happening to Raf made certain members of the base's collective occupants want to punch fate in the face.

* * *

Author: HEY!

Sam: What?

Author: Well considering I'm the one in charge of writing this story, _I'M YOUR FATE! AND SHE WILL NOT TOLLRATE ANY ATTEMPTS TO HARM MY PERSON! UNDERSTOOD!?_ " *pulls out the star saber and dark star saber*

Sam: *gulps* _'Kay_. *runs and hides behind Orion* _please don't hurt me?_ *gulps and whimpers*

Author: That's what I thought *smirks smugly*

Orion: *sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose* _Why Me?_. J.D what did we discuss

Author: I am under no circumstances allowed yo inflict bodily/physical, nor mental damage upon any how annoys or insults no matter how justified it is, not ever Starscream. There Happy? *crosses arms and pouts*

Orion: Very. Was that so hard?

Author: *mumbles* yes

* * *

Sensing Sam change in moo, Orion ran a digit down Sam's spine a few times, his chassis rumbling lowly in comforting way as he eventually let his servo rest against the human's back.

Finally breaking the silence, Sam said, "Well we still have another story to get through. shockwave makes an appearance in this one... the next one stars the Dinobots, and the third is for Orion to tell."

"Which can happen at a much later date," Orion said not wanting to think about the events that occurred recently.

* * *

"They tried to bring _Cybertron_ to _Earth_?!" Raf squawked.

"It looked like _honey comb_ ," Sam Commented, earning a light flick to the head from an offended looking Orion. Yelp he glared playfully at Orion with a grin. "WHAT? IT'S _TURE_!"

"If that is the case then Earth fuggly ball of _dirt_ ," Orion replied, returning a playful glare of his own.

Sam Laughed. "Hooo, Geez. Who taught you _that_ word? _Skids and Mudflap_?"

"Did learn all learn all of your comebacks from them?" Orion retorted pointedly.

"Ouch, You're deeply wounding me here!" Sam replied faking being emotionally hurt. The green CMO shock his helm fondly at the two; while Orion sat there chuckling.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Sam leaned his head back to rest against Orion's servo, smiling in place as his fingers drummed lightly against metal.

"So what's, the history you and Lockdown?" Ratchet and Jack asked at the same time.

 **"A Story for another time,"** the green CMO replied, shifting uncomfortably.

In the resulting silence, you would of been able to here a pin drop.e

"Um. Hey why don't why go outside?" Jack suggested. "Great idea! I'm sure Jack Miko and Raf, that you guys would like to... well, if they let you, ride the Dinobots." Sam added onto the end of Jacks Sugesstion.

Which was followed by Miko exclaiming, "SWEET!"

_T_ _o Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. )  
> (1) Orion was about to call Sam 'mio amore' which is Italian for 'my love'.  
> (2) a reference to a series of YouTube videos called 'Megatron the Prev' which somehow, makes you take TFA even less seriously, in which the Allspark keeps saying waffles.  
> (3) This is something I do, so much so that my father has taken to purposefully saying words wrong knowing I will correct him just to annoy me. AND DAMNIT! IT GETS ME EVERYTIME! :(  
> One other thing chapter 9 will be based in an episoad of TFP season 1 before Unicron's reveal or season 2 and continue on from there, however I don't which one to do so please leave your suggestions in the reviews below.   
> Love Ya <3  
> \- Till All Are One: J.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please don't forget to leave comments in the comment section below and let me know what you think. )  
> \- Till All Are One: JamieDanteWinter-JDW


End file.
